HALLELUJAH CHANCE
by Iced Blueberry Tea
Summary: Songfic. Lavi broke Rinali's heart once, but he loves her so much. It's too late though, she's getting married. Onesided Lavi/Rinali, I think.


**Syaoran: **Hmm…well…this is a oneshot, let me start off. There are very little ideas for me for D.Gray-Man except for **Boys Will Be Boys**, and even ideas for that is getting rather scarce despite Kanda's crazy family. xD But well, my nee-chan Keiichi wrote this song, and I just had to write it in a fic.

**I own the story but not the characters, for they are but dolls to manipulate in my twisted fanfiction. xD**

**Oh, and I don't own HALLELUJAH CHANCE either. It's Keii-neechan's song, though now it belongs to our band psycheDELIA…so…hmm…I think it's still hers anyway. O.o**

**And I totally suck at weddings, but just pretend this one is like every normal wedding, 'kay? xD**

* * *

**H A L L E L U J A H . C H A N C E .**

_**I'm too late, am I?**_

_**Standing here, pasting a smile on my face**_

_**Looking at you and him**_

_**You're sharing a special smile**_

_**My heart's silently breaking**_

_**But it's the only thing I can do**_

The Black Order HQ looked beautifully ethereal that day. The decorations were simple, yet elegant, and everything was just perfect. Lavi stood in silence, alone, staring at the one girl he'd ever loved lean forward and kiss the man in front of her happily.

Rinali was getting married.

It was amazing that Rinali managed to keep her fiancé safe from Komui's death traps, and it was even more amazing that Komui finally managed to accept him as his brother-in-law—soon to be, anyway. The wedding was just taking place, and it was over now. Rinali was no longer the young girl she was; she was now a married woman.

"Lavi!"

The red-haired Bookman-in-training numbly looked over to see who was calling him. It was Allen. The younger teen looked more mature in a black tuxedo—everyone, obviously, had dressed up for the occasion, even Kanda, because for all his antisocial glory, he still respected Rinali.

"Lavi," Allen repeated, looking up at the taller teen. He was smiling, but even Lavi could see that it was forced. "How are you feeling right now?"

Lavi also attempted to smile, but he could feel it come off rather awkwardly. "I'm fine," he said.

'_I'm fine…How many times have I said that? Ten, twenty times?…_'

And he knew, no matter how many times he said it, he _wasn't _fine.

Allen sighed inwardly at the flat expression on his friend's face. He was one of the very few people who knew how much Lavi loved Rinali. He reached out to squeeze Lavi's hand comfortingly.

"I really hope you are fine," he murmured.

Lavi smiled at him—it was a real smile, though this time it was heartbreakingly sad. "You know, I hope so too," he said quietly.

He was surely too late.

He remembered what he saw in Rinali's diary. He didn't mean to peek into it, but he did. He was just being himself. But _he remembered what he saw._

'_I love him so much, Diary. I love Lavi, more than I ever thought possible. We're just supposed to be friends. We're just supposed to be comrades. Why did my feelings grow into something more?_' The words were written, clear and bright, in Rinali's neat little handwriting.

He remembered, also, how badly he broke Rinali's heart.

"_I'm sorry…but I don't like you that way, Rinali_. _We'll only be best friends, forever just best friends,_" he'd said to her, with that huge smile on his face. He didn't know why the _hell _he had smiled like that. Was he supposed to make her comforted with that smile? Instead, he did the opposite.

What a mistake that was, telling her he didn't like her that way.

His stupid heart now said otherwise.

_**I wish I could turn back time**_

_**Redo everything I did**_

_**I'll make you love me again**_

_**But this isn't a drama**_

"_**HALLELUJAH CHANCE" won't help me one bit**_

"Lavi?" The redhead blinked as Allen tried to get his attention again. "You're zoning again."

"Sorry, what did you say?" Lavi asked, trying to forget those bitter memories. Allen sighed, looking at him carefully.

"Lavi…you _said _you wouldn't mess up Rinali's wedding now," he said quietly. "I'm sorry for saying that so bluntly, but you told me so. Me and Kanda both, just yesterday."

"I…I know," Lavi said, blinking hard. "I swear I won't."

Allen nodded.

"Lavi!"

'_Why the fuck are so many people calling me today?_'

But this time it was Rinali herself. Lavi felt his vision blur slightly as he stared at her, looking so beautiful and happy in her white wedding gown, clutching the bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Lavi, you're my best friend, remember?" she called. "So you'll have to make a speech for us!"

_**I felt like running**_

_**When you asked me to make the speech**_

_**But my feet were rooted to the spot**_

'_**It's the least I could do for you'**_

_**So I blinked away my tears**_

_**Making the speech that still made me shed them in the end**_

Lavi made his way to the platform where Rinali and her husband were. Rinali gave him a hug, and he embraced her tightly, knowing that it would be the last time he could feel her like this.

"Um, hey," Lavi said to the audience, the other members of the Black Order present. "Sorry, but I haven't been to many weddings…so my speech will probably suck. Well, I've known Rinali since the time we came to the Order, she was the first person I met, plus girl, so I was like, ya know, 'Strike!' "

The audience laughed appreciatively at the little joke, Rinali and her husband included. Lavi saw an odd look in Allen's eyes; a slightly warning look. But he didn't care what anyone thought anymore.

"So, well," Lavi continued, smiling as he began launching into as short a speech as possible about how they became friends, how wonderful Rinali was over the years, how she blossomed. Then he came to one part that he found hardest to say, yet it came to him easily.

"Rinali, I just wanna tell you this, because you're married now and everything," he said, grinning at said married woman. "I love you so much. Not just as a best friend—hey, I was an idiot when I said that, sue me. But I do love you. I love you more than you'll ever know."

Rinali's smile had faded slightly; she was still actually smiling, but there was shock in her eyes. Lavi just continued.

"But of course, too late now, am I?" he laughed, winking at the audience, who laughed along with him. "Never mind. Anyway, I'll love you like a sister now. And treat her good, you, or Komui won't be the only one kicking your ass!" he added jokingly to Rinali's husband. He chuckled and nodded.

_**I kept running away before**_

_**But I won't now**_

_**I'm not sorry**_

_**I'm just glad I confessed my love for you**_

Lavi grinned even more widely if it was possible, but now he was shaking all over, shaking so hard, more than a few people were starting to get worried.

"Yeah, you better treat her well," he said, lowering his head slightly so that his eyes were shadowed as he gritted his teeth, trying to steady himself. "Because I'll really come for you if not. She deserves a whole lot better than me. I'm sorry, Rinali…for being such an…_idiot…_"

A tear fell down his cheek. Rinali saw it, and she stared at him.

"Lavi…" she whispered. Then she quickly reached out and hugged him again. Lavi let the tears flow, horrified that he had actually partly screwed up a bit of Rinali's dream wedding, but he let himself cry, and Rinali let him too as she rocked him back and forth gently.

"Shh…it's okay…I forgive you, Lavi…you know I love you too," she whispered quietly into the red-haired Exorcist's ear.

Lavi smiled, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand.

_**Promise me you'll be happy**_

_**It's the last promise I'll make you make to me**_

"I know you do," he murmured. "I'm still sorry, Rinali, I can never forgive myself for pushing you away. Do you know how much I want to reverse time?"

"Lavi…don't say things like that…it's the past now, you'll have to let it go…It was painful for me, but I did…" Rinali said pleadingly.

"I know that too," Lavi said. He took Rinali's hands in his. "Rinali. I'm going to make you promise me you'll never regret marrying him, and to be happy for the rest of your life with him."

"Lavi—"

"_Promise me, Rinali. _It's the last I'll make you make to me."

Tears started to fall down Rinali's cheeks too. "I…I promise."

Lavi smiled. He looked up to Rinali's husbands apologetically. "I'm really sorry. Hope you won't have any grudges against me."

"No, of course not," the slightly stunned man said.

Lavi continued smiling, letting go of Rinali's hands. He stared at her. She wasn't looking at him anymore; she was staring at her feet, tears still streaming down her face, staining her makeup. There was despair and, despite her promise, regret in her eyes.

And he could only do one thing.

He ran.

_**Call me selfish**_

_**But I still won't be sorry**_

_**The same thought runs through my head**_

_**The pulse of my heart**_

_**It beats in sync with my footsteps**_

_**As I run, nothing changes**_

'_I won't be sorry for telling you I love you…even if it wrecks your marriage, Rinali._'

The words echoed mercilessly in his head as he ran, faster than he had ever done before. His heart pumped like a piston, matching his desperate steps. More tears slipped down his cheeks, some finding their way out of his eye-patch.

_**I wish I could turn back time**_

_**Redo everything I did**_

_**I'll make you love me again**_

_**But this isn't a drama**_

"_**HALLELUJAH CHANCE" won't help one bit**_

_**Nope, it won't help one bit.**_

* * *

**Syaoran: **-stunned- Uh…okay…so that's over…

Whoever Rinali's husband is, you can imagine for yourself. I don't know who to put, and I'm too lazy to think of anybody to put, it's 11pm where I come from.

Explanations? Yeah, okay. Keii-neechan tells me that she got inspiration writing this song from the drama **Proposal Daisakusen**. The plot of the story was of a man who loved his best friend, who used to love him. But she got married. He got to change the past, though, through pictures. "Hallelujah Chance" is the phrase he uses to go back in time.

Please R&&R? Because I'm only human, so reviews are much loved! **n.n**


End file.
